Catering to the Crown Series
by zephiey
Summary: The Royal Head of Security protects and caters to the Crown. Scott aka Shades is simply continuing the tradition with Queen Amelia. Warning: Shades aka Scott/Mia pairing with original characters. First four stories do not appear in a sequential time line.
1. Catering to the Crown First in Series

**Title**: Catering to the Crown

**Author**: zephiey

**Rating**: M.

**Disclaimer**: Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I am only playing with them and will return them unharmed when I am finished.

**Word**: Tender

Queen Amelia paced back and forth in her suite unable to relax. Her skin itched, her head ached and her lower body ached.

She couldn't believe that she was horny.

What a time to be horny.

But she knew from previous experience that there was nothing she could do about being horny, it was her body's signal that her menstrual cycle would be beginning in a few days. It had been this way since she turned nineteen. Before that her body's signal that she would be getting her period was always accompanied by cravings for cheese, yogurt and chocolate. Now her body signalled its preparation for her cycle by making her horny.

And although she was technically a virgin she had, thanks to a frank discussion with her mother, Lily and surprisingly her grandmother, discovered that masturbation relieved her of most of the nervous, edgy feeling she experienced.

But this time, masturbation was not helping and therein lay her problem.

Mia didn't know if it was because of the trade conference, the unfamiliar location or just stress but she could not achieve an orgasm.

And because she could not achieve an orgasm she was wound tighter than a spring just waiting to explode.

As Queen of Genovia she knew she couldn't 'lose it' but she had come close to doing so today. If it hadn't been for Shades she would have and it was only his quick thinking that had saved her from erupting in screaming tears.

Mia completed another circuit of her suite before finally coming to a stop in front of the window. She leaned her head against the tinted, bulletproof glass trying to stop the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She was so intent on controlling her tears that she failed to hear Shades entering the suite or walking over to her until he cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty," he said softly.

Mia jumped. "Eep, Shades make some noise next time. You scared me half out of my wits!"

"I apologize, Your Majesty," Shades replied, standing with his hands behind his back, his gaze direct.

"It's alright Shades," Amelia replied. "Not your fault. I am just a bit jumpy," she explained.

"I noticed," replied Shades. "Is there anything I can do?"

For a brief moment Amelia was tempted to reply yes but decided discretion was the better and simply replied, "No, Shades."

Moving away from the window Amelia began another circuit around her suite, her progress interrupted by Shades as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Your Majesty…Amelia…let me help. Tell me what is wrong," he said, his voice and gaze filled with concern.

Amelia shook her head, scooting around him to sit on the settee. She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to alleviate her headache and gain some control. She was close to tears.

She felt the other side of the settee shift before her hand was taken in two large strong ones.

"Amelia…Your Majesty… it is my job to protect you, guard you and to cater to the Crown's emotions. Please tell me what is wrong," Shades asked his voice soft and gentle. It was the gentleness in his voice that was Amelia's undoing.

"I'm nervous…itchy…horny…" Amelia blurted out. Realizing what she just said she quickly covered her face with her hands and ran for the bedroom, embarrassed. Flinging herself onto the bed she succumbed to tears, her sobs muffled by the pillow.

Shades followed her into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed before taking his sobbing Queen into his arms.

"Shhh…Amelia…it's alright…shh…" he said, offering comfort to his sobbing Queen.

Amelia replied snuffling into Shades chest, "It's not…just told you….embarrassed…oh god…"

"Shh…it's alright…will you let me help?" Shades asked as he moved the hair out of her face so he could see her.

"Help…how?" Amelia asked looking at Shades.

Shades brushed the tears off his Queen's cheeks, resisting the urge to kiss her. She was so heartbreakingly beautiful and Shades suddenly understood why Joe waited so long for his Queen. He found himself making the same pledge Joe had undoubtedly made years ago, to serve the Queen of Genovia to the best of his abilities regardless of the cost. Shades knew it was highly unlikely that he would ever be more than Head of Security to Queen Amelia but he could hope.

"By helping to relieve the tension you are feeling," Shades replied, hoping that Her Majesty understood what he was trying to say. He didn't think she would appreciate the more crass 'help you come'.

"Oh...but…"

Shades interrupted, "I know that while you and Lord Devereaux are engaged, and have shared numerous amorous encounters you remain a virgin." Shades noted the deep blush on Amelia's face continuing, "I am simply offering my services as befits my position as your Head of Security. It is my duty to make sure that you are physically and emotionally protected. Your present state is causing you harm both physically and emotionally and it is within my power to remedy that, if you agree and allow me."

Amelia looked at Shades, seeing only sincerity in his face and gaze. She knew he was right and she also knew that he would never mention this to anyone; not Joe and certainly not Nicholas.

But could she do this?

Could she really allow Shades to help her?

As Shades pointed out she and Nick had numerous encounters stopping just short of actual sex. They had both agreed that it would be best to wait for their wedding night and she knew if Nick were here she could probably convince him to assist her but he wasn't and Shades was. And he was simply offering to assist her with her problem. She knew that if she went one more day without satisfying herself she would be seriously jeopardising not only the trade talks but Genovia's standing.

Taking a deep breath Amelia said "Shades…Scott…yes."

"Thank you Your Majesty," Shades replied. "Might I suggest a bath to begin to relax you while I arrange for privacy," he said as he stood up and offered his hand to his Queen.

"I think that is an excellent idea," Mia replied, standing.

"Then I shall return in 30 minutes," Shades said bowing before placing a hand on Mia's cheek. "Don't worry My Queen," he said, "everything will be fine." Removing his hand from her cheek, he took her hand placing a tender kiss on the back of it, bowed once more and left, closing the door softly behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mia fretted over what to wear. She chose and discarded three nightgowns before finally settling for the soft lavender slip that ended just above her knees. She brushed her hair, her teeth and dabbed a small amount of perfume on before exiting the bathroom.

She stopped at the sight that greeted her. Candles were lit throughout the bedroom and the soft strain of smooth jazz was playing. Amelia was also surprised at the image of Shades. Gone was his trademark black jacket and pants replaced with dark green cotton pants and t-shirt that emphasized his muscled chest, arms and brought out his green eyes.

Noticing Amelia standing in the bathroom doorway Shades held out his hand, his gaze tender. Amelia took a deep breath, placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the bed. As he handed her into the bed Shades whispered, "If at any time you wish me to stop, just tell me."

Nodding in understanding, Amelia lay back on the pillows and watched as Shades walked around to the other side of the bed before crawling in and laying down next to her.

Amelia watched as he began to gently caress her arm taking her hand in his and kissing each fingertip before softly stroking each digit with his tongue. At the feel of Shades tongue on her fingers Mia moaned. She had no idea that fingers could be an erogenous zone. Shades continued to kiss Mia's hand before moving up and bestowing a soft kiss on the inside of her elbow. Moving slowly up her arm he placed feather light kisses along it until he reached her shoulder.

Placing a soft kiss on her shoulder he slowly placed soft kisses along her collarbone smiling as she shifted to give him better access to her shoulder and neck. Reaching her neck Shades ran his tongue along her pulse point pleased when he felt her hands moving up to grasp his shoulder, her fingers flexing in time to his soft nips and kisses.

Shifting slightly Shades rested his chest against hers. Looking down into her eyes he asked, "Okay?"

"Yes," Amelia answered, relishing in the heat that was emanating from Shades. Her eyes dropped to his mouth and she unconsciously licked her lips. Shades eyes darkened at the action and he found himself unable to fight the urge to kiss his Queen.

Slowly and gently Shades lowered his mouth to Amelia's giving her plenty of time to turn her head if she was so inclined. Part of Shades howled in triumph when Amelia met him halfway sighing into the kiss. Soon the kiss escalated from soft and gentle to hot and passionate. Tongues duelled, tasted and teased while the two participants touched and caressed each other. Shades shifted pressing his rapidly swelling erection into Amelia's hip. He couldn't contain his groan when he felt her answering push. He knew that there would be no penetration.

Her virginity was not a gift to be bestowed on him but in the back of his mind he prayed that one day in the future he would be able to experience the feel of her wet heat wrapped around him. But it would not be tonight.

Breaking the kiss Shades trailed kisses down Amelia's neck slipping the thin straps of her slip off her shoulders baring her breasts to his gaze. Looking into her eyes, Shades waited for permission to proceed. A soft hand to his cheek and a small nod was all the permission he needed before he began.

Shades placed soft kisses as his tongue trailed wet heat across the soft flesh. Short flicks of his tongue teased the nipple before he drew the pebbled flesh into his mouth, his tongue flicking against the sensitive nipple suckling hard at the lush flesh. Alternating between the right and left breast Shades teased and tormented, Amelia's cries of pleasure filling his ears.

Abandoning her lush breasts Shades pulled her slip down her waist and hips placing soft kisses and nips along her abdomen and navel until he came to the top of her mons.

Raising his head Shades asked, "May I?" He could smell her arousal and it was making his mouth water. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face between his Queen's legs and make love to her with his mouth but he needed to be certain that she agreed.

Amelia knew that she could end this right here and now. Shades would stop immediately. But as she looked into his eyes she found herself unable and unwilling to end this now. Her soft 'yes' brought a small smile to his face before he pushed her slip off her hips, down her legs and tossed it to the floor.

Shades gently coaxed Amelia's legs open, placing one over his shoulder; he lay down, his mouth inches from her soft, fragrant flesh. Licking his lips he looked directly into her eyes as he licked her from top to bottom. Her answering moan urged him on and he slowly began to kiss, nibble and lick her flesh relishing in her sweet taste.

Shades couldn't stop the groan of pleasure that escaped at the taste of his Queen. His tongue moved across her heated flesh, exploring every crevice and area cataloguing every spot that forced a moan and sigh from her returning to them time and again.

Soon Shades tired of simply exploring and settled down to bring unadulterated pleasure to his Queen.

"Oh god…yes…"Mia moaned as Shades changed his technique. Her head fell back when she felt his tongue begin to tease and taste her pearl. Her hips undulated as he teased and tormented her. Mia moans became louder as Shades drew her clit into his mouth sucking it gently before releasing it only to take it back in again. The combination of his tongue flicking and his mouth sucking her clit drove her pleasure higher until she felt the unmistakable tightening that signalled her orgasm.

Her hand grabbed Shades head to hold him against her as white hot shards of pleasure exploded throughout her body and she cried out in orgasm.

Shades tasted and enjoyed all that his Queen had to offer. As she rode out her orgasm he kept steady pressure on her clitoris and didn't let up until he heard her soft begging of 'no more please.'

Shades placed one last lick to her sweet tasting flesh before moving up to lay next to her.

It was his turn to be surprised when she pulled his head to hers and kissed him deep and long, enjoying the taste of herself on his lips.

"Hmm…thank you Shades," said Amelia, moving next to her Head of Security.

"You are very welcome Your Majesty," Shades replied, "and thank you," he added. Making a move to get up he was surprised when Amelia said, "Please stay, at least until morning."

"As you wish My Queen," he replied. "But let me blow the candles out first," he said moving out of the bed to extinguish the candles.

Returning to bed Shades lay down and Amelia snuggled closer to Shades, laying her head on his chest and sighing at the feel of his arms holding her.

"Night Scott," she said her voice trailing off as she slipped into sleep.

"Good night My Queen, my Amelia, my love," Scott replied, placing a soft kiss on her hair before slipping into sleep.

**The End**


	2. Follow Your Heart Second in Series

**Title: **Follow Your Heart (Second in the Catering to the Crown Series)

**Author**: zephiey

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I am only playing with them and will return them unharmed when I am finished.

**Word**: Weapon

Queen Amelia walked down the corridor toward her Grandparents' suite. She needed to talk and her Grandmother was the only person who would understand the situation she found herself in.

After all it was similar to the one she had been in years ago.

Amelia knocked and waited for the soft spoke 'enter' before entering the suite. She had learned years ago that entering the suite without knocking usually resulted in finding the former queen and her husband _in flagrante delicto, _an embarrassing situation for the one who interrupted.

Amelia smiled as she entered, enjoying the sight of her Grandmother and Joe snuggling on the sofa.

"Amelia, my dear," Clarisse greeted, "what a lovely surprise."

"Hello Grandma, abuelito," Amelia greeted, kissing both on the cheek before sitting down.

"How are you m'hija?" Joe asked, sensing that something was bothering his granddaughter.

"I'm fine yayo," Mia answered using her children's term of endearment for their great-grandfather Joe. Joe raised his eyebrow in response; Mia only used 'yayo' when she was troubled, most times it was abuelito or Joe. Joe sensed that whatever she needed to talk about needed a grandmother's touch. He decided that whatever it was she would tell him in due time but first she needed to speak to her grandmother about it.

"If you ladies will excuse me, I think I will go see how the future king is fairing with his tinkering," Joe said, kissing his wife softly before saying, "Te amo." Placing a kiss in Mia's hair he whispered, "I'll be here when you are ready, m'hija. Te amo mi pequeña reina."

"Love you too yayo," Amelia replied, kissing his cheek.

'Definitely needs her grandmother,' Joe thought as he left.

Clarisse watched as her husband left leaving her alone with her granddaughter. It still amazed her how even after all these years Joseph was able to read a situation with ease.

"Now my dear, what is troubling you?" Clarisse asked, turning to look at her granddaughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clarisse looked out the window deep in thought. She was still in a bit of shock at what Mia had told her. It seemed her granddaughter was in a situation similar to the one she herself had been in over twenty years ago.

So deep in thought that Clarisse didn't even register her husband's approach until he slipped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

"Oh Joseph," Clarisse started then relaxed in the familiar embrace.

"Sorry darling," he said, surprised at startling his wife.

"No need for apologies," Clarisse said, turning in his arms to rest her head against his chest.

"Talk all finished?" Joseph asked.

"Yes," replied Clarisse. "Amelia has a situation. She finds herself …."

Joe interrupted, "…in love with her Head of Security," finished Joe.

Clarisse pulled back surprised. "How did you know?" Clarisse asked.

"As a former Head of Security who fell in love with his Queen, I know the signs," Joe explained. "And before you ask, I've already spoken with Scott."

"Spoken?" Clarisse asked, knowing full well that whatever conversation occurred between Scott, formerly known as Shades and her husband was probably conducted at growling volume with numerous threats interspersed with curses in at least three languages.

"Okay, spoken may be a bit tame but we did clear the air," Joe explained. "Did Amelia tell you all the particulars?" he asked.

"Yes, she did," Clarisse replied. "She said that it started prior to her marriage to Nicholas. Scott helped her by offering his services and while she has never had actual sex complete with penetration with Scott, she has enjoyed his attentions in a variety of ways. She finds herself more comfortable with him than she did with Nicholas," Clarisse explained.

"Yes, Scott told me," Joe replied. "He has also been tempted to resign his position twice."

Clarisse was surprised at this information. She was sure that it would take death to remove Scott from his position.

"The first time was after Natalie's birth when we were all concerned about her survival as she was premature. Nicholas cornered Scott and according to Scott began to spout jealous nonsense. Scott told him that before he placed His Queen in danger or her children he would resign. Scott told me it was months later that Amelia confronted him, demanding an explanation. Seems Nicholas let it slip and not accidently."

Clarisse could well imagine the confrontation between her granddaughter and her Head of Security.

"And the second time?" Clarisse asked.

"The second time was after Nicholas's death," said Joe.

"Ah, the rumours," Clarisse replied.

"Exactly," answered Joe. "Scott actually came to me to ask my advice on whether he should resign as a way to quash the rumours and make Amelia's mourning easier. I told him that I couldn't tell him yes or no. As Head of Security it was his responsibility to decide what was best for the Crown. Luckily he made the right choice and stayed."

"What advice did you give Mia?" asked Joe, curious.

Clarisse raised her head to look into her husband's eyes. "I told her to follow her heart. If she felt it was worth the risk to enter into a relationship with Scott than she should. But I also warned her not to allow their relationship to be used as a weapon against her rule. We both know that there are still elements out there that would jump at the chance to embarrass the Crown of Genovia."

Joe nodded at this; there were many who still disliked the idea that Amelia was Queen, even after almost twenty years.

"I also advised her to speak to the children about the situation. Young Joseph is heir apparent, he needs to be made aware of the possible situation," said Clarisse.

"He already knows," Joe said.

"He does," Clarisse asked.

"Yes. According to him and I quote, _'yayo I may be just eighteen but I see how Maman feels about Scott. I know she loved Papa but if Papa hadn't died I know they would be divorced by now. Papa cared little for how his affairs hurt Maman.' _It seems he, Natalie and Anton were not unaware of the problems within their parents' marriage. All three know. But I agree that Amelia needs to speak to young Joseph about the situation."

"Perhaps Mia and Scott won't have to keep their relationship in the 'shadows' for too long," said Clarisse.

"Perhaps," agreed Joe. "But whatever they decide they will have the support of the whole family. That I am sure."

"Yes, they will," said Clarisse. "Yes, they will."

**The End**


	3. Privilege Third in Series

**Title**: Privilege (Third in the Catering to the Crown Series)

**Rating**: T

**Author**: zephiey

**Disclaimer**: Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I am only playing with them and will return them unharmed when I am finished.

**Word**: Panic

Amelia watched from the blanket as her two sons chased each other. Their laughter brought a smile to her face. She watched as they decided to include Scott, her Head of Security in their games. Soon all three were chasing, tackling and wrestling each other to the ground. It felt so good to laugh and just relax. An answering kick to her laughter alerted her to the soon to be third member of the Renaldi family.

"Don't worry little one," Amelia said as she caressed her pregnant belly. "You will be able to join them fairly soon... only two more months then you will be here."

Amelia felt another answering kick before the next Renaldi member settled down.

"I'm getting to old for this," Scott panted as he sat down next to his Queen on the blanket. "If we could bottle those boys energy we could light all of Pyrus and Libbett for a year," he said accepting a bottle of juice from Her Majesty.

"True," answered Amelia, smiling in response to his softly spoken thank you. "Scott?"

"Yes 'mam."

"Thank you so much for allowing us, the boys and me to just get away today. We really needed it," said Amelia, squeezing Scott's hand in thanks.

Scott grasped his Queen's hand rubbing his thumb softly on her skin. "No thanks are needed Amelia…Your Majesty."

"Thank you all the same Scott it really means…ohhh…" Amelia squeezed Scott's hand, the pain in her abdomen taking her by surprise.

Scott started in surprise. "Your Majesty…Amelia…what is it?" he asked, seeing the pained expression on her face as she squeezed his hand hard.

"Not sure…" Amelia began before another sharp pain robbed her of speech. Scott rose to his knees. "The baby Scott…oh…something wrong..," Amelia panted gripping Scott's arms in desperation, panic colouring her words.

Scott held Amelia as she panted through another wave of pain, her grip unrelenting. Scott shifted until Amelia was fully in his arms, pulling her tight against his chest he rose to his feet.

"Boys," he shouted, his voice cutting through the laughter and yelling from the two princes. Both boys stopped their play. "Come here," Scott said.

"But Scott..," Prince Joseph began but immediately quieted at Scott's sharp, "NOW!"

Joseph grabbed his younger brother's hand dragging Anton over to the blanket where Scott stood with their maman in his arms.

Scott looked down at the two boys, noting the frightened concerned looks on their faces. "Your Highnesses…Joe-Joe… Anton…I apologise for shouting but your mother needs our help."

"What do you need us to do Scott?" Joe-Joe asked, ready to do whatever Scott told him to do. "Yea, what," Anton added his voice less sure than his older brother's.

"Joe-Joe I need you and Anton to take the keys to the car and unlock it, and open the rear doors," Scott instructed. "Then I need you Joe-Joe to get Anton secured in the front seat. Do you remember how to start the car Joe-Joe?" Scott asked.

"Yes sir," Joe-Joe answered.

Shades sent up a silent prayer of thanks at the seven year old prince's answer. While he wasn't thrilled when Lionel had taught the young prince to start the various cars in the garage, he thanked all that was holy now that he had and Joe-Joe was comfortable with starting the Jag.

At the soft moan from his Queen Scott said, "Okay go, I'll be right behind you."

"But what about our stuff?" Joe-Joe asked.

"We'll send someone back for it," Scott replied. The two princes nodded. Scott hid a small smile when he noticed Anton run to large bag, grab his favourite car and stuff it into the pocket of his shorts. Joe-Joe grabbed his younger brother's hand and the two young princes took off running toward the sleek Jaguar.

As instructed they unlocked the car and opened the rear doors. Joe-Joe made quick work of removing the toddler safety seat in the back seat before placing it in the front seat, and securing it and his younger brother. Scrambling over the arm rest to the driver seat Joe-Joe scooted forward, checked to make sure the emergency brake was engaged, pushed the clutch in, shifted the car into neutral and started the car. He quickly exited waiting for Scott.

At Scott's softly whispered, "Good job," Joe-Joe beamed with pride.

Gently placing Her Majesty in the back seat Scott spoke to Joe-Joe. "Get in and secure yourself Joe-Joe. I am going to lay your mother's head in your lap. I need you to keep an eye on her while I drive. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir, I can. Let me get in," Joe-Joe said racing to the other side of the car. Climbing in, he quickly secured himself. He helped Scott gently position his mother to lie down on the back seat. Joe-Joe pushed the hair out of his mother's pale face. "Will she be alright Scott?" Joe-Joe asked softly after Scott got into the car, tears in his eyes.

Scott looked into the rear view mirror at the young prince, seeing the silent tears on his face. "Yes, Joe-Joe, she will," answered Scott praying he was right putting the car into drive heading to the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride to the hospital took less than 20 minutes as Scott drove at over 160 kph. During the drive Scott had been in constant communication with the hospital, the palace and finally Joseph. By the time they arrived security was arranged and en-route along with Joseph, Queen Clarisse and with luck Lord Nicholas.

'That bastard better be there,' Scott swore silently, knowing Her Majesty's husband was busy enjoying the polo season and probably his newest mistress.

Looking in the rear view mirror Scott saw the stalwart face of young Prince Joseph. Locking gazes with Joe-Joe Scott was proud when the young prince nodded his head before returning his attention back to his now conscious mother.

"Don't worry Maman we are almost there," Scott heard the young prince say to his mother.

'The boy is more of a man than his father,' thought Scott as he pulled into the hospital emergency entrance.

The emergency staff was waiting for them and they quickly secured Her Majesty to a stretcher wheeling her into the hospital. Scott was torn between accompanying Her Majesty and securing the safety of her children.

The decision was taken out of his hands when Crown Prince Joseph with his brother Crown Prince Anton by his side, raised himself to his full height of 4 feet 2 inches and in an authoritative voice said, "Scott as Head of Security it is your responsibility to insure Her Majesty's safety. We will remain here with hospital security until palace security arrives. Now go."

Scott was surprised at the order from the young prince. "Now," Crown Prince Joseph repeated. "Go take care of Maman."

Scott bowed in response, unable to hide his pride at the regal nod that the young prince gave him. Excusing himself he quickly made his way to Her Majesty's side.

Turning to hospital security Joe-Joe asked, "May we have some juice please? My brother and I are thirsty."

"Of course, Your Highness," the security head responded, ordering one of his men to retrieve the juice.

"Thank you," replied Prince Joseph, leading his younger brother over to the chairs to sit and wait.

The security head smiled in response. 'He will definitely make a good king.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joe-Joe snuggled further into the embrace of his yayo. Now that yayo and Grandma were here he could finally relax. He was scared.

"Yayo?" he said softly.

"Si, m'hijo," answered Joe.

"Will maman and the baby be alright?" Joe-Joe asked.

"I don't know, Joe- Joe. But the doctors are doing everything they can to insure that they will be," Joe answered.

"I hope so," Joe-Joe answered. "Has Papa arrived yet?"

"I don't think so," Joe answered. "But he should be on his way."

"He better be," Joe-Joe replied, angry. "Maman is more important than some polo match or woman."

Joseph was surprised at the vehemence in his great-grandson's words.

Seeing his yayo's surprised expression Joe-Joe whispered, "I'm not stupid yayo, I know that Papa spends more time with other women than with Maman. But don't tell her I know. It would make her sad."

Hugging his great-grandson in response Joe replied, 'I won't I promise. But if you need to talk…"

"I know where you are," Joe-Joe finished.

The doors to the operating theatre opened to reveal a scrubbed clothed but tired looking Scott. Walking over to the family he stopped in front of Her Majesty Queen Clarisse and Joseph. Everyone stood, young Joseph holding Joe's right hand tight while Grandma held his left. Anton continued to sleep on the small settee.

"They came out of surgery fine," Scott started. "There were some complications with the delivery but overall everything went fine. Her Majesty is in recovery."

"The baby?" asked Clarisse.

"I am pleased to report that Her Royal Highness Princess Natalie Clarisse Elizabeth Devereaux Renaldi, while two months premature is in stable but guarded condition," Scott announced, the pride in his voice unmistakable.

Clarisse gripped Joseph's arm in relief, tears in both their eyes.

"I have a baby sister," Joe-Joe said, looking up at Scott.

Kneeling down Scott replied," Yes Your Highness. You have a baby sister."

"Cool!" Joe-Joe responded. Letting go of his yayo's hand Joe-Joe launched himself at Scott, hugging him before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you Scott for taking care of my Maman and my sister," he said.

Scott fought the tears that threatened to fall, holding the boy close he cleared his throat a few times before he responded. "You are very welcome Your Highness…Joe-Joe."

In the midst of this Nicholas arrived. At hearing the news of his wife recovery and his daughter's birth he simply nodded before requesting to speak to Scott- alone.

Joseph, Clarisse, and Joe-Joe watched as the two men spoke in hushed tones. Joe-Joe tilted his head to the side as he watched Scott close his hands into fists. Whatever his father was saying to his and Maman's Head of Security was making Scott angry. Considering that it was Scott and not his father- who was too busy with his personal pursuits- who saved his Maman and his baby sister Joe-Joe decided it was time for the Heir to the Genovian Crown and future King to intervene.

Walking over to the two men, Joe-Joe cleared his throat like he observed his yayo do and waited. Making sure he had both men's attention he announced. "A public announcement needs to be made about Maman and my sister."

"I'll make it," his father replied.

"No Father," Joe-Joe answered. "Protocol states the heir to the throne is to make any personal announcements concerning the Royal Family's health. I will make it," he informed his father. Seeing his father's eyes narrow he prepared himself for his father's anger.

It never came.

Joe-Joe felt his yayo's hands on his shoulders signalling his support. "Joe-Joe is correct. Protocol states the statement must come from him."

Nicholas knew he was outnumbered. Between Scott and Joe he knew that he had no choice but to allow his seven year old son to make the announcement.

"Fine," he answered, turning around and leaving.

Scott and Joe watched as Nicholas left. Neither man was surprised at his childish reaction; they knew he wouldn't stay to visit his wife.

Joe-Joe ignored the hurt he felt at his father's reaction. He had a duty to perform and couldn't cry now but later- later he would cry. Taking a deep breath he turned to his Head of Security and his yayo.

"I will need to take a shower, change my clothes and speak to Miss Majorie concerning the announcement and the time for the press conference. Can you arrange everything Scott?" Joe-Joe asked, looking at the older man.

"Yes, Your Highness," Scott answered, proud at how well the young prince was handling everything.

"But first I need a nap," Joe-Joe said. "Having younger sisters sure is tiring."

Joe and Scott couldn't stop the laughter that escaped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't get this tie tied properly," Joe-Joe announced to Scott, normally Maman helped him with his ties.

Kneeling down Scott said, "Let me try." Tying the tie Scott smoothed His Royal Highness' collar and jacket before standing.

"How do I look?" Joe-Joe asked, checking his jacket and pants for lint.

"Perfect," Scott answered, pride colouring his words.

"Good," Joe-Joe said. Grabbing his speech off the table Joe-Joe said, "Well, let's get this show on the road." Scott chuckled at the young prince's use of his mother's favourite saying.

Scott followed the young prince out into the hall surprised to find him waiting patiently. Scott was further surprised when he felt the young prince's hand slip into his and his whispered, "Let's hope I don't screw this up."

Scott squeezed his hand in response replying, "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"Easy for you to say," Joe-Joe said. "You aren't facing the sharks I am," smirked Joe-Joe.

The smirk was so like his mother's Scott was unable to stop the chuckle that escaped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ladies and Gentleman, His Royal Highness Prince Joseph Philippe Eduard Devereaux Renaldi," announced Prime Minister Motaz.

Prince Joseph walked across the stage to the podium, Scott directly behind him. He climbed the step stool steps placing his speech on the podium and adjusted the microphone. He glanced briefly at Scott, took a deep breath and began.

"Today the Royal Family is pleased to welcome a new addition. Her Royal Highness Princess Natalie Clarisse Elizabeth Devereaux Renaldi was born at 2:45 AM to Her Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Devereaux Renaldi and Lord Nicholas Devereaux.

Her Royal Highness is in stable but guarded condition. She shall remain in the hospital for at least two months before being released. The paedia…Scott, how do you say this," the prince asked pointing to the word on the page.

"Paediatricians," replied Scott.

"Thank you." Scott nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"The paediatricians assure the Royal Family that barring any un..for..seen com..pli..cations that Her Royal Highness will make a full and complete recovery with no long lasting effects from her premature birth. The Royal Family would like to thank you for your…Scott," Joe-Joe asked pointing to a word.

"Cooperation," said Scott.

"…cooperation in ensuring the privacy and welfare of Her Royal Highness Princess Natalie and Her Majesty, my maman," Joe-Joe added, "Thank you for attending this press conference. I have ten minutes to answer any questions that you may have."

Hands were soon raised and Joe-Joe began answering questions.

"Your Highness, I am Carolyn Ames from the Associate Press. Can you give us any details of how the premature birth came about?" Miss Ames asked.

Joe-Joe looked at Scott seeking permission. Scott had the final say on which questions to answer. At his nod Joe-Joe began to relate the happenings prior to his sister's birth.

As the press core devoured the story of the family outing Miss Ames asked another question. "Were you scared, Your Highness?"

Joe-Joe turned serious and the press core noted the change in the young boy. "Yes, Miss Ames I was. But Scott, our Head of Security was there and he would never let anything happen to Maman or me or my brother. My yayo always told us that if we do exactly what Scott tells us then we would be safe and fine. I followed all of Scott's instructions and we were able to get Maman to the hospital safely."

"Your yayo?" Miss Ames asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"My yayo is my Great-Grandfather Joseph Rameriz husband to Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi and former Head of Security to the Royal Family."

"Thank you Your Highness," replied Miss Ames.

"Your welcome," he answered. Joe-Joe leaned over to Scott. "I like her," he said, the microphone picking up his statement. Scott smiled at the young prince as soft chuckles were heard throughout the press core.

His Highness picked another reporter. "Your Highness I am Gerard Connell from INC," the gruff man said. "I understand that your father wasn't present at the birth of his daughter, can you explain the reason as to why?"

Narrowing his eyes at the man Joe-Joe glanced once at Scott then turned back to Mr. Connell.

"Mr. Connell my father was not present at the birth of my sister, Her Royal Highness, because he was attending a polo match in Northern England his team was playing in," His Highness answered, his tone clipped and firm. "He was contacted and immediately rushed to the hospital. I am sure you are aware the time it takes to travel from Northern England to Genovia and he arrived as soon as he could."

Deciding to try a different tact Connell asked, "How do you feel about being an older brother? And do you think that your mother will treat you and your brother any different since your sister will take up so much more of her time being premature?"

The indrawn hisses of breath that accompanied this question could be heard throughout the room. Scott stepped forward to signal Mr. Connells' removal. A hand on his sleeve and a slight shake of Joe-Joe's head stopped his order.

"Mr. Connell," His Highness began, "My Maman understands her responsibility to all her children. She treats us each the same and will continue to do so. As her children we have an equal responsibility to her. As I am already an older brother, my younger brother Anton is five, being an older brother again will be easy. My duty to my sister will be the same as it is for my brother, to protect both of them as the oldest."

"So you see your siblings as a duty?" Connell asked snidely.

"Mr. Connell according to my yayo while it is my duty to protect my younger brother and sister it is my privilege to love them. And I do," Joe-Joe said, the conviction in his voice unmistakable. The press core was amazed at this maturity of the young prince. He was handling his first press conference like a seasoned pro.

"This is the same man who catered to the Crown effectively during your great-grandmothers' reign?" Connell said sarcastically.

The press core watched as the seven year old prince descended from behind the podium. They watched as he stalked across the stage, unbuttoning his jacket and placing his hands on his hips, his legs wide apart. They watched his expression change from an innocent little boy to an impenetrable façade. Each and every member of the press core leant forward in their seats in anticipation.

"Mr. Connell," His Royal Highness began his voice strong and firm. "Perhaps you are unaware of exactly how well-known my great-grandfather is or how respected he is in certain circles. It seems you are determined to irritate and insult not only me but him and my Head of Security. Now unless you have a question that pertains to Her Majesty, my maman or Her Highness, my sister I suggest that you remove yourself from this conference, before I lose my temper," he ended, glaring at the reporter.

Joe-Joe watched as the man stalked out of the conference, Joe-Joe's soft '_¡__imbécil!__' _heard by most of the press core. Joe-Joe coloured slightly in embarrassment.

The question of whether a medical report would be available was answered with a yes. At Scott's signal Joe-Joe ended the press conference thanking all the reporters for coming.

~*~*~*~*~*

Later the image of the young Crown Prince of Genovia taking to task a reporter over his manners would become a worldwide sensation. And many would remark that while the Crown Prince looked remarkably like his parents his mannerisms were all his great-grandfather Joseph.

**The End**


	4. Rumours and Hearts Fourth in Series

**Title**: Rumours and Hearts (Fourth in Catering to the Crown Series)

**Author**: zephiey

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I am only playing with them and will return them unharmed when I am finished.

**Word**: Prowl

Natalie tossed the paper down onto the table and plopped herself into the chair sideways, her legs hanging over the side.

"Have you seen the newest batch?" she asked her older brother, making a face at him when he tapped her leg but straightening in the chair and sitting properly. "Satisfied?"

"Immensely," young Joseph answered. "And yes to your question, I have seen the latest."

"The latest what?" the newest addition to the room asked, sitting down at the table.

"The latest rumours," replied Natalie, smiling sweetly and holding out her cup for some coffee.

Anton poured Natalie some coffee, holding up the pot in silent questioning to his brother.

"Please," Joseph responded, offering a quiet thank you as he continued to read.

"Not more?" Anton questioned.

"Yes," Natalie answered, "and this time they're even wilder. Here," she said handing the paper to her brother, "just read the tripe they are saying now."

"Tripe?" Joseph teased, surprised at his twelve year old sister's vocabulary.

"What?" Natalie said. "I didn't want to hear you complain at my use of more colourful language. We all know how much you hate it when I curse," Natalie teased Joseph.

"Well, a young lady should never curse…" began Joseph.

"…unless it is in four different languages and she can get away with it," Natalie and Anton finished in unison before collapsing in laughter.

Joseph sat back and smiled at his younger siblings. "Exactly," he replied.

"Besides the tripe that is printed to what do I owe the pleasure of the company of not only my lovely sister but my younger brother this morning," the nineteen year old prince asked. "Aren't you two up awfully early? It is the summer hols after all. Isn't there some sort of law against you two being awake this early?" teased Joseph.

"I think we are being insulted, sister mine," responded Anton.

"I don't think, I know," replied Natalie, smiling before turning serious.

"Actually, I have something that I need to speak to you about Joe-Joe and you too Ant," Natalie said, instinctively using her older brother's nicknames. "Do you have some time this morning to talk?" she asked, nervously looking down at her coffee cup.

The two brothers shared a glance then replied, "Yes."

Joseph asked, "Will my office be fine?"

"Um…yea…But can it just be us three there, please?" asked Natalie, biting her lip nervously.

"Whatever you want Nat Bug," replied Joseph, using the nickname he gave her when she was a baby. Looking at his watch Joseph asked, "Will ten o'clock be fine? I have some correspondence to handle before then," he explained.

"That will be great… t'aime…amo," Natalie said, kissing both brothers on the cheek and leaving the small morning room.

"I wonder what that was all about," Anton mused aloud.

"No idea brother mine, but we will find out in about two hours," Joseph replied. Standing, Joseph said, "Now if you will excuse me I have some work to do." Walking over to his younger brother he placed a kiss on his head before ruffling his hair.

"Hey, watch the hair," Anton whined.

"You need to get it cut," Joseph said before ruffling it again.

"Yea, yea, whatever," Anton said smiling at his brother's answering laughter.

"Te amo Joe-Joe," said Anton.

"Je t'aime Ant," Joe-Joe replied as he left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott watched Natalie on the monitor prowl through the gardens. Something was bothering his princess, he could tell by just how she walked, scuffling her feet on the stone path.

"Wonder what's wrong?" Lionel said as he watched the young princess on the monitor sit down on one of the stone benches, elbows on her knees and a forlorn expression on her face.

Scott didn't answer the younger man instead he simply watched as his princess sighed, stood put her hands in her jean pockets and continued her prowling of the garden.

"Maybe you should…" said Lionel waving a hand at the monitor.

"Maybe what?" asked Scott, turning to look at Lionel. Lionel swallowed nervously, even after all these years Shades…Scott… still intimidated him. Especially when he turned his full green-eyed gaze on him and simply waited his expression impenetrable; Lionel felt like a green recruit under its weight.

"See what is bothering her?" Lionel said, surprised his voice hadn't cracked.

Scott simply looked at Lionel then at the monitor then back at Lionel before turning and walking out of Central Security.

"Man, you sure are brave," said Frederick.

"Or stupid," added Miguel, both men laughing.

Lionel ignored both men, his gaze on the monitors. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Scott on the garden monitor and he smiled when he saw him approach the princess.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Princess," Scott greeted quietly.

"Oh, Hi Scott," Natalie replied, surprised at seeing the Head of Security out in the gardens.

Scott raised his eyebrow at Her Highness' greeting. Normally the young girl was filled with energy, bouncing about- she often reminded him of Her Majesty when she was younger.

"Is there something wrong Princess?" asked Scott.

"Oh no…nothing…not really…I just...," Natalie rambled.

Scott couldn't stop the small smile that escaped at her rambling. 'She is so much like her mother,' he thought. "May I?" Scott asked, indicating his wish to sit but waiting for permission before doing so.

"Oh yes…sorry…please," Natalie replied, sliding over to give Scott room to sit down.

Scott looked out over the expanse of the garden. Something was bothering 'his girl'. "Want to talk about it?" Scott asked his gaze still focused on the gardens.

Natalie looked at Scott surprised that he was aware that something was wrong. Although, if she thought about it she really shouldn't be, her mother always said Scott was like yayo in many ways- observant, vigilant, kind and cool.

Natalie took a deep breath and replied, "No…yes…well not right now. I..umm…need to talk to Joe-Joe and Ant then…yea maybe later…okay," she said, putting her hand on Scott's arm.

Placing his hand over hers Scott replied, "You know where I will be when you are ready." Giving her hand one last squeeze he stood and started to walk away.

"Scott?"

Scott stopped and turned around to face Her Highness. He had only seconds to react before his arms were filled with his princess.

"Thank you," Natalie whispered, kissing the older man on the cheek before releasing him and running back to the palace.

"Anytime my Princess, anytime," the older man whispered as he watched his girl. Returning to his duties, Scott made a mental note to check on his princess later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Natalie took a deep breath before knocking and entering her brother's office. It always struck her as strange whenever she saw him behind his desk working.

He always looked so much older as he sat there dictating to his assistant Carlos- a man almost twice the age of her brother; handling correspondence addressed to him as future King, discussing the numerous charities he chaired, along with the many invitations he received. It was weird to think that in a few years he would be King of Genovia.

"My brother, the King', Natalie thought, smiling.

Sitting down on the settee she waited for he and Carlos to finish, wondering where Anton was. Natalie smiled when Anton slipped into the office, dressed for riding and sporting a new haircut.

"Nice hair," Natalie whispered.

"Thanks. Himself ordered it," Anton replied, jerking a thumb in the direction of Joseph.

Natalie giggled. Joe-Joe never ordered, suggested maybe but never ordered.

"Okay, suggested. But it is still his fault," Anton replied, flashing a grin.

"What's my fault?" Joseph asked.

"Ant's hair," answered Natalie.

"Nice hair cut," Joe-Joe said.

"Yea, thanks. I had to get it cut. Didn't want to be hung by my toes in the courtyard if I didn't," teased Anton.

"Oh we don't do that anymore," Joseph teased, "now we just hand you over to 'the kids'."

Anton winced. "I'd prefer the toe hanging…less pain that way."

Joseph laughed.

Anton had joined him in training with 'the kids' as they were affectionately known over the winter hols, something he was not likely to repeat. 'The kids' had run his younger brother into the ground, a fact Joseph teased him about mercilessly.

Anton had complained that the only reason Joseph wasn't sore and unable to move was that as future King 'the kids' knew which side their bread was buttered on, so they took it easy on him. The truth of it was Joseph had been training with 'the kids' since he was fourteen. At nineteen, he had more experience in covert operations than most seasoned soldiers. A fact that his yayo was proud of, his mother fretted over, his father had ignored and his Grandmother accepted reluctantly.

"That will be all Carlos," Joseph said, dismissing his assistant.

"Yes, Your Highness. Princess Natalie. Prince Anton," bowed Carlos, leaving.

"Bye Carlos. Later Carlos," the princess and her brother replied. The older man smiled at the two younger Royals before closing the door behind him.

Joseph sat down in the chair opposite his younger sister.

"Are we going to need tea?" he asked, mimicking the habit of his Grandmother to request the beverage whenever a serious discussion took place. And by the look in his sister's eyes this discussion might warrant it.

"Yes," Natalie answered.

Joseph stood; walking to his desk he buzzed Carlos, ordered a complete tea and returned to his chair.

"Let's wait for the tea to arrive then we will talk, alright?" Joseph said gently.

Natalie nodded, nervously plucking at the seam on her jeans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joseph stalked down the halls, his countenance and body radiating anger. His mother was in the throne room holding monthly audiences as was custom. The audiences were televised so all of Genovia could watch them.

Joseph stormed into the throne room, throwing open the doors before the footman could open them. All activity and sound came to a complete stop as he stalked up the centre aisle. Kneeling respectfully in front of his mother then rising Joseph clenched his fists fighting for control of his temper.

Before his mother, Queen Amelia could ask what was wrong, Joseph's gaze fell on the painting of his father hanging on the wall. Striding over to it, Joseph ripped it off the wall, flinging it to the ground before stepping on it.

"What is the meaning of this?" his mother asked her voice clipped and tense, a sure sign of her anger.

Joseph turned to face his mother, his temper no longer under control. "If that bastard wasn't already dead," Joseph said, pointing to the defaced painting of his father, "I would kill him myself!"

Her Majesty stood and ordered, "Explain yourself!"

Dropping to his knee in front of his mother, Prince Joseph spoke.

"That bastard who called himself my father told my younger sister that he wished she had died the night she had been born. That he had never wanted her, or her brother but he knew the value of a spare so he conceded Anton's existence. But Natalie was of no value to him or to Genovia and therefore should have died. He told her that if he had the opportunity he would have made sure your pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. He also told her he never had a chance since Head of Security made it nearly impossible for him to arrange an accident."

The snarl of rage that came from behind his mother didn't surprise him.

Joseph looked up at his mother the tears in her eyes mimicking his. "He told her this three years ago, Maman," said Joseph, his voice cracking. "At nine years old that bastard ripped my sister's heart out! I just spent an hour holding her as she cried her heart out," Joseph said, his voice filled with tears.

The expression on his mother's face was heart wrenching.

"Oh my baby…mon chaton," his mother whispered, tears flowing.

Standing Joseph walked over to his mother, taking her in his arms he held her as she cried. Joseph's gaze fell on the occupants of the throne room. Most were in tears and in shock but a few were angry. Looking over at Scott Joseph was hard pressed to determine exactly what emotion was on the man's face- if he had to name it he would say extreme rage mixed with sadness.

Gently releasing his mother he helped her sit before moving away. Kneeling in front of her once again Joseph spoke.

"I want his name stricken from the land. I want his body removed from the Royal Tomb and placed elsewhere," Joseph demanded, the hatred and anger in his voice clear. "Let him be buried next to that bastard of an uncle of his. I want his lands and title dissolved. I want his name removed from the Royal Family. From this day forward I refuse to acknowledge him as my father. From this day forward I shall be known as Joseph Philippe Eduard Rameriz Renaldi!"

Queen Amelia looked into the face of her oldest son; she could see the heartbreak and rage in his eyes. But she could also see a fierce determination. He would have his way either now or when he was crowned king.

Queen Amelia stood. Holding her hand out to her son she waited for him to rise and stand next to her. Looking deep into her son's eyes she nodded her head once and in a strong voice declared.

"From this day forward the name of Devereaux is stricken from the Royal Family. From this day forward the heirs to the Genovian Crown will be known as Joseph Philippe Eduard Rameriz Renaldi, Anton Michael Gerard Rameriz Renaldi and Natalie Clarisse Elizabeth Rameriz Renaldi."

"At Parliament's first session I shall present the demands to dissolve the Devereaux title and lands. His body will be removed from its Royal resting place and be moved to his familial plot," Her Majesty continued.

She knew her announcement was heard by Parliament as they often watched the monthly audiences. Looking once more at her son Her Majesty spoke.

"Now if you will all excuse me, my children are in need of their mother," taking her son's arm she allowed him to escort her out of the throne room.

The Royal Head of Security followed Her Majesty and His Royal Highness but stopped at the painting of Lord Nicholas Devereaux. The rage and disdain on his face as he stared at the man's likeness caused most to back away. Everyone watched as he spit and stepped on the image before exiting.

Quiet murmurs followed his exit.

**The End (for now)**


	5. Sleeping Tempers Fifth in Series

**Title**: Sleeping Tempers (Fifth in Catering to the Crown Series)

**Author**: zephiey

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I am only playing with them and will return them unharmed when I am finished.

**Word**: Belong

Joseph José Alejendro Calvera Rameriz walked into his granddaughter and Queen's suite and with a deceptively calm voice asked, "Would someone mind explaining what I just witnessed?"

At his question everyone in the room became silent, six pairs of eyes turned to look at him, and no one, not even his wife wanted to be the first to speak.

Joseph sat down in one of the winged back chairs, crossed his feet at the ankles, his legs stretched out and waited.

"Well?" he asked, looking at each person in the room. "I see," said Joseph, his posture still relaxed. "No one would like to explain why my great-grandson, the future King of Genovia ripped his father's portrait off the wall in the throne room, stated and I quote 'if that bastard wasn't already dead I would kill him myself' before the feed of the monthly audiences was interrupted?"

"Interrupted?" Scott asked.

Turning his sharp blue gaze to the now Head of Security, Joseph replied in a soft voice, "Yes Scott, interrupted."

Scott couldn't help the involuntary flinch at the other man's soft tone.

The old man was pissed!

Unbelievably so!

Scott spoke quietly into his microphone, the conversation too soft for the others in the room to hear. When he was finished he turned to Joseph and said, "Thanks to the ten second delay in place for security reasons the live feed was interrupted by Lionel's quick thinking and His Highness' loss of temper was only witnessed by those present at the audiences. Lionel, along with Frank, Antony and a few of the kids are making sure that everyone present is sworn to secrecy."

Scott came to kneel directly in front of Joe. "I'm sorry Joe. I failed. I didn't think to begin damage control right away. My only thought was…"

Joe interrupted, "...for your Queen and her children." Squeezing the other man's shoulder Joe continued, "That is how it should be. You didn't fail. Your security implementations and training made sure your team responded swiftly and appropriately. Thanks to their response, especially Lionel's the palace and the Royal Family has been protected."

"But," Joe added, "…it still does not explain what happened. Now would someone mind informing me exactly what caused all this?"

Joe looked around the room his gaze stopping at his wife Clarisse. Joe raised his eyebrow in question, Clarisse responded with a nod in the direction of Natalie. Clarisse watched as her husband's eyes narrowed, she really didn't want to be the one to tell him but if no one else was prepared to she would.

Clarisse sent up a silent prayer hoping the resulting explosion from his learning would at least leave the palace standing. Looking at her husband's face, she amended her previous thought. She prayed Genovia would still be standing when he discovered exactly what caused Joe-Joe's outburst.

Clarisse cleared her voice softly preparing to speak but she was interrupted by a younger tone.

"Yayo, it seems my father didn't want me. He said it would have been better if I had died the night I was born, or not been born at all," Natalie said almost flippantly, the hurt in her voice not masked by her glib tone.

The explosion that followed was spectacular to witness.

Rapid fire Spanish liberally mixed with French and English curse words at a volume usually reserved for shouting across a soccer field was first heard. This was soon followed by more Spanish interspersed with threats of torture in no less than, Clarisse discerned, six languages at a thunderous volume.

If there were two things both her husband's shared it was a volatile temper. Neither man lost his temper often. In fact, Clarisse could count on one hand how often both men lost complete control. But when they did lose control it was impressive to witness.

Clarisse glanced up at the ceiling. 'No cracks yet,' she thought, her gaze returning to her now pacing and cursing husband.

Clarisse watched as he stopped in front of the wall next to the door. 'He wouldn't,' she thought, quickly changing to 'he would' as she watched her eighty-three year old husband put his hand through the plaster.

'At least he didn't break the tables,' she thought, which had been Rupert's preferred method of releasing his rage.

Standing quickly and walking over to her husband Clarisse grabbed his arm, lifted his hand to check for damage before staring directly into his eyes and cupping his cheek tenderly. She waited.

"Better?" she asked.

"Not really, but it will suffice," he replied, resting his forehead against his wife's, opening and closing his hand to relieve the pain from hitting the wall.

Clarisse slipped her arm into Joseph's, escorting him to the sofa where she forced him to sit.

"Scott would you please get some ice and call Doctor Mateson, we may need him to come to the palace to check Joseph's hand," the former Queen instructed.

"The hand is fine," Joseph said, "but the ice would be appreciated."

Scott made the necessary phone calls, accepting the ice from Carl, one of the senior footmen when he arrived. Scott didn't even admonish Carl when he let out a low whistle at the sight of the hole in the wall.

Carl turned to Queen Amelia and said, "I'll get some workman in here tomorrow to fix that Your Majesty."

"Thank you Carl," Amelia replied.

Carl bowed, excused himself and headed off downstairs. He couldn't wait to tell everyone what the old man had done.

Even in his eighties Joe still packed a hell of a punch!

His hand iced and his temper under control Joe called Natalie over to him.

"Ven aquí Natalie," Joe said, patting the cushion next to him. "Come sit with me."

At her great-grandfather's request, Natalie all but flew across the room and snuggled into her yayo's embrace. His scent enveloped her, this was home, this is where she belonged and she squeezed herself as close to him as possible. Joe's arm pulled her in tight and he dropped a kiss onto her hair. With Natalie tucked against him on one side and Clarisse on the other, holding the ice onto his hand Joe began asking questions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Four hours and many tears and curses later the family had hashed out a plan to deal with this newest development.

Tomorrow afternoon Joe-Joe would address Parliament and the country. His speech would explain how his father, Lord Nicholas Devereaux had written letters to himself, his brother and his sister denying them as his children and how he had wished none of them had been born. He would explain how Princess Natalie had found her letter in her father's former desk while searching for paper and pen to write a friend. He would further explain how he had come upon his sister in tears, read her letter, discovered two more addressed to he and his brother and after reading them, lost his temper.

Joe-Joe would further explain since his father denied his children he saw no reason to continue to carry the man's name and would now be known as Rameriz Renaldi, carrying both his great-grandfather's names. Lord Devereaux's body would be removed from the Royal tomb and be reburied in his familial plot next to his uncle.

He would also ask Parliament to dissolve the Devereaux title and lands as the three Royals were the only living heirs to the property and none wanted anything to do with the title or lands.

Joe-Joe would also state in order to quell any possible rumours of illegitimacy, he and his siblings would be submitting to DNA testing conducted by the International Genetic Laboratory of Zurich Switzerland. He would assure the people of Genovia that the DNA results would be back in less than 48 hours. And the results would be revealed live by a representative of the Genetic Laboratory and under the watchful gaze of both Palace and Laboratory security.

Joe-Joe would finish his speech asking the Genovian people for their understanding and patience in this difficult time, and that the press observe the Royal Family's privacy.

There had been a few arguments over who should deliver the speech, but at Clarisse and Scott's urging Amelia finally relented and agreed to allow Joe-Joe to speak on behalf of the family.

Everyone was exhausted. Joe-Joe and Anton had wished everyone a good night before retiring to their suites. Amelia had asked Scott to carry Natalie into the bedroom and Amelia had coaxed her exhausted daughter into her pyjamas, which her lady maid Brigetta had retrieved, before tucking her in.

It didn't surprise any of the adults when the two boys showed back up to their mother's suite, carrying pillows and blankets intent on sleeping on the floor of their mother's room.

After a round of kisses and teasing from the boys over their yayo's painful but not broken hand, Clarisse and Joe bade everyone a good night, returning to their suite for some much needed rest.

Scott helped the boys create makeshift beds on the floor of the living room and was just about to take his leave when Her Majesty quietly spoke.

"Scott, please stay," said Amelia.

"Your Majesty, I don't think …" Scott began.

He was interrupted by Joe-Joe. "Scott, stay," the young prince ordered. "It's not like you are alone with Maman. Anton and I are here, we can act as chaperones."

"Besides," Anton added, "I think you and Maman need to talk and what better time to do it than now."

"So go grab a change of clothes old man," Joe-Joe instructed, "and be back here in ten."

Scott looked at Joe-Joe then at Anton seeing the determination on both of the young men's faces.

"It seems I have no choice," Scott said, sighing. Turning to Her Majesty Scott said, "I'll be back in ten minutes." Looking at the two young men again he added, "Complete with a change of clothes. If you will excuse me Your Majesty, Your Highnesses," he said as he bowed, then exited.

"Oh and Scott," Joe-Joe yelled before Scott could close the door completely. "If we are asleep when you get back, don't make too much noise. I'm a growing boy and need my sleep."

"Yea, same for me," added Anton.

Scott rolled his eyes and laughed as he closed the door, heading down the hall to check on Central Security and retrieve a change of clothes.

**The End (for now) **


	6. Loving Embrace Sixth in Series

**Title**: Loving Embrace (Sixth in the Catering to the Crown Series)

**Author**: zephiey

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I am only playing with them and will return them unharmed when I am finished.

**Word**: Cuddle

Scott arrived back at Her Majesty's suite thirty minutes after he left.

His first stop was Central Security and after speaking to Lionel, complimenting him on his quick thinking, contacting IGL and informing Lionel he would be spending the night in Her Majesty's suite with the princes, princess and Her Majesty Scott headed to his suite to grab a change of clothes.

Deciding to shower in his suite and change into a pair of cotton pants and shirt first, Scott stripped and cleaned up before he grabbed his clothes, his toiletries and headed back to Her Majesty's suite.

Dismissing the guards outside Her Majesties door Scott knocked gently heard the soft 'come in' and entered the suite. The lights in the living room had been turned down. Scott placed his clothes and bag on one of the wing chairs before making his way over to Her Majesty.

"Both asleep?" he asked, indicating the two princes.

"Out like lights," answered Mia, smiling softly at the peaceful picture her two sons made. Mia scooted over on the sofa to make room for Scott.

Scott sat down. Mia waited for him to become comfortable before she scooted back against him and drew his arm around her to cuddle against his chest.

Scott couldn't resist placing a soft kiss onto her hair. They sat there quietly, simply enjoying the feel of each other for a few minutes.

"Are you alright?" Scott's deep voice rumbled, as he absently traced a soft pattern on Mia's arm.

"I don't know," Mia answered. "I think I am still in shock. I can't reconcile the man I married with the man that would tell his nine year old daughter that he never wanted her."

Mia could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she whispered, "Is it my fault that my marriage failed, that my husband preferred other woman, spent so little time with me and our children?"

"Could I have done something different? Been something different? Paid more attention to Nicholas? Tell me Scott, was there something I could have done to prevent this," Mia whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

Scott shifted facing Amelia fully, her face in his hands. He whispered fiercely, his gaze burning into Amelia's, "None of this is your fault! NONE. If it is anyone's fault it is Lord Devereaux's alone. He made the decision to toss aside the most precious woman in the world in a childish pique. Simply because he wasn't being given the attention he thought he deserved…."

"You never call him anything other than Lord Devereaux," interrupted Mia. "Even after he asked you to call him Nicholas, why is that?"

"It is his title," Scott said, releasing his Queen and hoping she would not pursue this line of questioning.

"Yes, it is," agreed Amelia. "But I have heard you call Lord Harmon by his first name James and I have heard you call all my children by their first names. You have even called my grandmother by her first name on occasion," Amelia added. "So explain to me why you never called Nicholas by his first name?"

"Your Majesty…Amelia…please," said Scott.

"Tell me Scott," Amelia said. "Why?"

"I can't," he whispered.

"Can't or won't?" she asked. Seeing the look on Scott's face Amelia whispered, "I see." She moved out of his embrace, stood and walked to the window to look outside.

Scott stood; walking over to his Queen he stopped behind her, close but not touching. Scott stared out into the black night, before moving back a few paces and placing his hands behind his back in his classic stance.

"The first night I offered my services to you as more than your Head of Security was the night my life changed. No longer were you just my Queen. You became so much more. I used to think Joe was crazy for falling in love with Queen Clarisse," Scott said.

"How could a man as smart as Joe love a woman who was obviously out of reach? And how could he stand by and watch another man, a man who was her husband take her in his arms, kiss her, caress her, make love to her and not want to kill the other man? I watched as he took what little crumbs she offered to him. I watched how grateful he was for any attention that she gave him and I pitied him. I thought him a fool," Scott continued.

"But that night, the night you allowed me to help you changed everything. I no longer pitied Joe for loving his Queen or thought him a fool. Because it was that night that I realised I was in love with my Queen. Just as Joe fell in love with Queen Clarisse, I fell in love with Queen Amelia," Scott whispered.

"I knew my Queen could never love me. She was already in love with another man and while I didn't think he was good enough for her…hell, a saint would not have been good enough," Scott laughed derisively. "I knew I would never be more than Head of Security to her. So I watched as she married the man she loved. I watched as she laughed with him, kissed him and loved him. When she became pregnant with his child I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was beautiful. It was during her pregnancy I noticed her husband wasn't as attentive as he had been prior to her pregnancy. I watched as he made excuse after excuse not to accompany her to various functions. As Head of Security it fell to me to attend with her and I relished those times."

Mia watched Scott in the reflection of the window as he continued to speak, his voice softer.

"To me you were the most beautiful woman in the world and all I wanted to do was love you as you deserved. But it wasn't my place. You had a husband. Not the best but he was your husband. So I stayed in the shadows, watching, protecting and loving you. And occasionally I was lucky enough to be able to show you how much I cared for you. I knew there would never be more than a few kisses and caresses between us. I knew we would never repeat what happened that first night but those few moments when I held you I could pretend. Pretend you were mine and it was those moments I lived for."

"The night you delivered Joseph and I held him I felt as if I were holding my own son and I loved him immediately. It was the same with Anton. And when Natalie was born and you gave her a variation of my middle name I knew that I would never leave your side except in death."

"I was aware of the problems that you and Lord Devereaux were having. As Head of Security I probably knew before you did what his newest mistress looked like and her name. It took all my self control not to maim the man the first time he made you cry. The first time he offered you to me it took Joe, Hans, Lionel and Gil to keep me from killing him," spat Scott.

"I discovered the only way I was able to deal with the man was by referring to him by his title. It was easier. As long as I never referred to him as Nicholas I was able to keep my rage and jealousy in check," Scott explained. "I am not proud of my behaviour but if given the chance…"

"If given the chance what," Mia asked, watching as Scott moved closer.

Scott turned Amelia around, his hand gently cupping her face. "But if given the chance again I wouldn't change one moment that I've spent with you," he said before gently kissing her.

Scott could not contain the groan of satisfaction as his Queen, his Amelia returned his kiss. When he felt her tongue dart out and trace his lips he opened his mouth in response. Soon he was drowning in her taste, in her scent and he never wanted this moment to end. Scooping Amelia up into his arms, Scott carried her to her bedroom.

His only thought was to show his Queen how much he adored, worshiped and loved her. Laying her gently on the bed, Scott's lips left hers for a brief moment to pull his t-shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Returning, he quickly reclaimed her lips, relishing in their taste and texture. Shifting to lay next to her his hands began caressing her, trying to absorb her into his body. He kissed his way across her cheek to her earlobe, nibbling and laving it before travelling down her neck to nip and taste her soft skin.

His left hand gently caressed her shoulder before moving down to palm her breast. His fingers gently squeezed and caressed the soft flesh before teasing her nipple to hardness. Moving down Scott mouthed her breast through the silk of her nightgown, placing soft kisses over the tender flesh before closing his lips around the taut nipple.

Holding Scott's head to her breast Mia surrendered herself to the intense pleasure Scott was giving her. Shards of pleasure travelled from her breast to her womb, igniting long dormant nerve endings. Mia could feel herself moisten in response to Scott's suckling and when he took the other nipple in his mouth she was unable quell the soft cry of pleasure that escaped her. Mindless to anything other than the pleasure she was experiencing it took her a few moments to register the soft voice next to her.

"Maman?"

As if a bucket of cold water was thrown on him Scott moved off of Amelia. He shifted so he lay between Natalie and her mother, protecting Amelia from the sleepy-eyed gaze of her daughter.

"Go back to sleep Natalie," Scott instructed, "your Maman and I are right here."

"Okay Scott," Natalie murmured, snuggling into the embrace of Scott and immediately falling back to sleep.

Scott placed a soft kiss on her hair before turning back to Mia.

Unable to stop the giggles that escaped Mia said, "I'm sorry Scott."

"It's alright my love," Scott replied, a slow lazy smile gracing his face. "It is probably for the best," he said.

"For the best?" asked Mia, unsure of his meaning.

"Yes," Scott said. "Because when I do finally make love with you, I intend to make you scream with pleasure," he said, his deep voice filled with promise.

"Well sir, perhaps I won't be the only one who will be screaming," Mia whispered, kissing Scott.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise, My Queen," Scott said after a few minutes.

"As I will hold you to yours," Mia replied.

Pulling the covers up and over all three of them Mia laid her head on Scott's shoulder snuggling against him. She sighed in contentment when his arm pulled her closer.

"Night Scott," she said slipping into sleep.

"Good night my love," Scott said to Mia, placing a soft kiss onto her hair.

"Night baby girl," he whispered to Natalie, pulling her closer too before closing his eyes and slipping into sleep, content.

**The End (for now)**


	7. The Price of Destiny Seventh in Series

**Title**: The Price of Destiny (Seventh in the Catering to the Crown Series)

**Author**: zephiey

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I am only playing with them and will return them unharmed when I am finished.

**Word**: Destiny

**Author's Note**: This didn't quite come out as I expected but it does lead into the next word Strength nicely.

Natalie woke and stretched. For a brief moment she was unsure of where she was then she remembered.

'I am in maman's room,' she thought, turning to her side she looked at the person laying next to her. 'That is not maman.' Moving slowly so she wouldn't wake the person next to her, Natalie peered over the large shoulder. A soft small broke across her face as she looked at the two people asleep in each other's arms.

'Oh they look so cute,' she thought as she watched them sleep for a few minutes, her maman's head tucked into Scott's chest and Scott's arms wrapped securely around her mother. Slowly moving out of the bed, Natalie crept quietly across the floor of the bedroom slipping out the partially opened door to the living room.

Once in the living room Natalie swiftly made her way to the two piles of bedding and haphazardly flung limbs that identified her two brothers.

"Joe-Joe," she whispered, shaking her oldest brother awake. "Joe-Joe, wake up," she said a bit louder, her voice still whispered.

"Huh?" he grunted, looking up sleepily at his sister. "Whaddayawannat?" he asked, dropping his head back onto his pillow.

Natalie laughed softly and asked, "Was that even English?"

"Come on Joe-Joe wake up," she whispered, shaking his shoulder once more. "I need to show you something."

Joe-Joe knew he wasn't going to be allowed to go back to sleep until Natalie showed him whatever it was that she needed to show him. "I'm awake," he said stretching, groaning while wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Shh…,"Natalie said. "Not so loud!"

"Fine," Joe-Joe answered sitting up. "What do you need to show me?" he whispered.

"In a minute," Natalie said, moving to wake Anton.

"Ant," Natalie said, shaking him awake. "Ant…get up."

Ant groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheets over his head to try and block out the insistent voice that was trying to wake him. "Gowaysleepin'," he mumbled from beneath the covers.

"Ant, wake up," Natalie said, looking to Joe-Joe for assistance.

Joe-Joe reached over to his brother, yanked the covers off his body and ordered in his most authoritative whispered voice, "Anton up now!"

The younger prince cracked open one eye, glared at his two grinning siblings and grumbled, "Fine, I'm awake."

"Not so loud," Natalie said. "Now come on, I have to show you something."

Unsure of what their sister wanted to show them, but knowing if they didn't follow she would bug them incessantly until they finally relented the two princes followed her into their maman's bedroom.

Once all three were inside, Natalie pointed to the bed and the two people that occupied it.

Twin exclamations of 'mon dieu' were whispered as the two princes stared. Both boys turned to look at their younger sister who was grinning and nodding her head. The two princes shared a quick high-five before Joe-Joe signalled for them to leave. Closing the door softly behind them Joe-Joe followed his two siblings over to the sofa and chairs to sit.

No one said a word for a while they just sat there grinning at each other. Finally, Natalie spoke.

"I hope maman decides on a winter wedding. It would be beautiful. The snow and…"

"There won't be a wedding Nat," Joe-Joe said.

"What? Why?" Natalie asked, confusion colouring her voice. "Why won't there be a wedding?"

"Because maman can't marry Scott," Joe-Joe replied.

"Of course she can," Natalie said. "Scott is not married. Maman is no longer married. They can marry!" Natalie glared at Joe-Joe daring him to argue.

"Maman is Queen," Joseph began.

"I know that," Natalie snapped.

"She is reigning Queen, Natalie and as Queen she must be above reproach and scandal. If maman married Scott the scandal, especially after yesterday, would be great and many in Parliament and in Genovia would use the scandal to undermine maman's reign. You know there are people in Genovia and around the world who would jump at the chance to embarrass the Crown," said Joseph.

"But…" began Natalie, but Joseph interrupted again.

"Maman cannot marry Scott until she abdicates. As I am only nineteen and still have at least six to seven years before I am prepared to be crowned maman must continue to reign until then. Only then can maman and Scott marry."

"You understand don't you Natalie," asked Anton. "Even though we, all of us, would love to see maman marry Scott today she can't. Not without risking Genovia."

"But it is not fair," Natalie said. "I want Scott to marry maman and be my papa," she cried. "I want a papa. Why can't Scott be my papa like yayo is my yayo? It's not fair!"

Before either brother could react Natalie wrenched open the door of their mother's suite, ran past Hans, who had just come on duty and down the hall crying. Anton and Joseph stood to follow but their actions were immediately halted by a soft, "I'll go."

They turned as one to see Scott standing in the doorway of their maman's bedroom, pulling on his t-shirt. As he walked by them he clasped each on the shoulder before saying, "Your maman wants to speak with both of you."

Walking out of the suite, Scott ignored Hans' incredulous look before breaking into a light jog and heading down the hall to his princess's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott knocked softly at the door.

"Go away," cried Natalie.

"Princess, its Scott, may I come in?"

"Go away. I don't want to talk."

Scott could hear the tears in her voice. It upset him that he was inadvertent cause of her distress. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, protect her, cherish her and dry her tears. Her cries tore at his heart.

"Please Princess…Natalie, may I come in?" he asked again.

"No," Natalie shouted. "Just go away. Just go away," she said sobbing.

Scott leaned back against the door, sliding down it until he was sitting. "I can't go away Natalie," he said.

"Why can't you go away? Why? This is your fault," she screamed. "Everything is your fault. I hate you! I hate you!"

"It's because of you papa didn't want me….because of you he died…you killed him…you took my papa away…you killed my papa," Natalie screamed as she pounded the door with her fists. "I hate you…I wish you were dead…not my papa…I hate you…all your fault…hate you…," she repeated over and over her sobs cutting Scott to the core.

Scott tried to clear the lump from his throat in order to speak. He couldn't. He sat there listening to his princess cry and scream at him. Finally, after a few minutes of constant swallowing he was able to speak.

His voice was soft as he said, "I am sorry Your Highness." He reached up with his hand to caress the door softly before standing.

"If I could change everything I would," he said, "but I can't."

Moving away from the door, Scott wiped the tears from his face and said softly, "I love you Natalie. Always. I will always love you," before walking away.

With each step down the hall the impenetrable façade of the Royal Head of Security emerged. By the time he reached Her Majesty's suite the façade was firmly in place.

After today the destiny of the Royal Family would be changed, and as Head of Security Scott would see that nothing or no one would ever harm them again.

Not even him.

**The End (for now)**


	8. Papi Eighth in Series

**Title**: Papi (Eighth in the Catering to the Crown series)

**Author**: zephiey

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I am only playing with them and will return them unharmed when I am finished.

**Word**: Strength

Fifteen year old Natalie Rameriz Renaldi, Princess of Genovia gathered all her books together, stuffed them into her satchel, closed it, swung it onto her shoulder and walked out of the library into the bright afternoon spring sun. Her ever present guards, Timothy and James followed her a few paces behind.

Exams were finally over; she had passed her levels and now could look forward to a few weeks of uninterrupted peace and relaxation at home. While she loved going to school in England, and all her friends she missed Genovia.

Not only did she miss Genovia but she missed her maman, her brothers, yayo, Grandma, Lionel, Scott…

'No,' she thought. 'Not Scott; she refused to miss Scott, he was nothing more than the Royal Head of Security- that was all. She didn't miss him, she never missed him.'

Entering her dorm Natalie greeted a few fellow students before she started to her room. A familiar voice stopped her before she reached the stairs.

"Your Highness, would you please come with me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Natalie sat in shock as Lionel informed her of what happened.

"But maman is alright," she asked, the fear in her voice apparent.

"Yes, Your Highness. Her Majesty is fine. A bit bruised but fine. Scott was injured…" Lionel said.

"How bad?" asked Natalie. At the look on Lionel's face Natalie asked again. "How bad Lionel?"

Lionel cleared his throat. "Four shots, two to the chest, one to the arm, one to the leg," he said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Is he…?" Natalie couldn't finish the sentence, her fear too great.

"He is alive. But severely injured. When I left they were wheeling him into surgery. I don't know more than that," Lionel said, taking Natalie's hand in his. "Natalie…Your Highness…Joseph Senior told me to bring you home."

"Then let's get going Lionel," Natalie said grabbing her bag.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Natalie stared out the window of Genovia One, her thoughts in turmoil. Scott was injured; severely, according to Lionel. She wasn't sure what that encompassed but it had to be bad if yayo had sent Lionel to retrieve her.

Lionel had made sure that their departure from London was smooth and efficient. Even the press hadn't impeded their progress, especially after Lionel had taken care of one foolish reporter who had come within arm's length of Natalie. The reporter had screamed abuse until Lionel had threatened him with more than just physical violence. The look on Lionel's face was so similar to ones she had seen on Scott's face many times that she hadn't realised she had started to cry until Lionel put his arm around her and comforted her.

Now they were on final approach to Genovia. What awaited them when they landed Natalie didn't know but she prayed they weren't too late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Natalie looked at the clock, shifted in her seat, looked at the clock again, stood and started to pace once more.

Amelia watched her daughter pace the waiting room like a caged tiger. Amelia had refused to wait inside her hospital room for news of her Head of Security preferring instead to be with her family inside the waiting room.

She, her grandmother and Joe all shared a look as they watched Natalie pace. Anton and Joseph had stopped trying to distract Natalie after the sixth time she started to pace. They instead talked quietly with Lionel, Hans and Gil over in the corner occasionally watching the youngest Renaldi pace the room like a caged animal.

"Natalie," said Joe. "Sit please. You are making me tired just watching you."

Natalie turned to her yayo. "I'm sorry yayo," she said taking her seat once more. Looking at the clock again she whispered, "What is taking so long?"

She was surprised to feel her hands being taken and looked up into the blue eyes of her great-grandfather. "M'hija, these things take time. The longer it takes the better the outcome," Joe explained.

"But it's been six hours yayo. That can't be good," she said, her voice and eyes filling with tears.

Joe wiped the tears on her cheeks away with his thumbs. "M'hija, Scott is strong. Trust me he will make it."

"I hope so. Oh yayo, I never told him," she said, throwing herself into his arms and crying. "I never told him I was sorry for all those things I said."

Amelia moved to sit next to her daughter. "Shh…Natalie…shh mon chaton..," her mother said, rubbing her back soothingly. "He knows. Trust me he knows. He loves you kitten. He has always loved you and he always will," her mother said.

Natalie turned, moving into her mother's embrace. "Maman, I was just so mad at him. At everything. I told him I hated him but I didn't," she cried. "And if he dies…"

Amelia gripped her daughter's arms tightly. "He won't die. He can't," Amelia said, her voice cracking.

"Oh maman," Natalie said, hugging her mother tightly.

Everyone turned when they heard the waiting room doors open.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We lost him twice on the table but were able to stabilize him both times," Doctor Mateson informed them. "The bullet in his leg was easily removed and damage is minimal. The same with the one in his arm. The bullets in his chest were the difficult ones. One punctured his right lung causing minimal damage but it was the one to his to left ventricle that gave us the most difficulty, the damage was extensive as the bullet rattled around briefly before coming to rest. We repaired everything but the next 48 hours will be critical."

Doctor Mateson looked at the Royal Family, "I won't lie to you, Your Majesty. We could still lose him. He is strong and in good physical shape so we do have an edge. If his strength remains and he fights he should recover completely."

"When can we see him," Amelia asked.

Doctor Mateson first inclination was to refuse but seeing the concerned faces he said, "Let us get him settled in SICU and then you can visit him. But only two at a time and for five minutes. No more than that."

"Thank you," Amelia said.

"You're welcome Your Majesty," Doctor Mateson said before bowing and leaving.

As the door to the waiting room closed Amelia felt her legs give out. It was only the quick thinking of young Joseph and Hans that kept her from collapsing completely.

"Sit maman," Joseph said, guiding his mother gently into a chair. Sitting next to his mother Joe-Joe took her into his arms cradling her as she began to cry. Anton mimicked his brother's actions with his younger sister as did their yayo with their Grandma. Each member of the Rameriz Renaldi family both gave and received much needed comfort.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The beeping of the monitors and the breathing machine were loud in the quiet room. Natalie followed behind her maman afraid to look at the man who was the only real father she had ever known. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the strong man now lying so still in the hospital bed. His skin was not its normal tan but pale and the soft smile that normally graced his face whenever he was in the presence of her maman was now a thin line.

Natalie watched as her maman moved closer to the bed, her hand gently tracing the curve of Scott's cheek before resting against it softly. She watched as her maman bent over to whisper into Scott's ear. She couldn't make out what she said but Natalie was sure it was 'I love you'.

Amelia straightened; glancing over at her daughter she held her hand out waiting for her to take it. Natalie slipped her hand into her mother's and allowed herself to be pulled forward to the side of the bed.

"Talk to him kitten," her maman said. "Let him know you are here."

Natalie swallowed the tears that choked her throat. Moving closer she bent down close to Scott's ear and whispered squeezing his hand, "Je t'aime papi. Je suis désolée. Please don't leave me."

Natalie wiped the tears away with her other hand before kissing Scott on the cheek.

"I love you papi," she whispered once more before releasing his hand and leaving the room.

Amelia watched through the window as her daughter found solace in her yayo's arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next few days continued in the same pattern with visits by every member of the Royal Family. The one that seemed to visit most often was Natalie. She spent every spare moment in Scott's room simply waiting for him to wake up. She had taken to sleeping in the chair next to his bed, leaving when visiting hours were over only to sneak back in later. After the nurses had caught her sneaking back into his room they simply gave her a blanket and pillow and wished her a good night. It wasn't as if she was alone in the hospital. There was always a member of palace security present outside the Head of Security's door.

Greta, one of the new night nurses and a transplant to Genovia commented on the young princess's actions in the nurses' lounge on the third night after the Head of Security's surgery.

"So what is the story with the young princess?" Greta asked. "Is he her father? I heard her call him papi a few times."

Lauren, one of the older nurses responded. "No, Mr. Scott is not her father. But he is as close to one. You know he is the Royal Head of Security correct?"

At Greta's nod Lauren continued, "Well, he has held that position since Sir Joseph retired over twenty-three years ago to marry Queen Clarisse."

"Sir Joseph is that older man I've seen visiting Mr. Scott," asked Greta. "He has gorgeous eyes."

"Gorgeous eyes and a good body for someone in his late-eighties," Carolyn added. At this the other nurses readily agreed.

"When Sir Joseph and Queen Clarisse married Mr. Scott took over as Head of Security for the palace and Princess Amelia. When Princess Amelia was crowned Queen he became her Head of Security," Lauren said.

"But that doesn't explain Princess Natalie's relationship with him or why she calls him papi," replied Greta.

"I'm getting to that," said Lauren. "Queen Amelia was married to Lord Nicholas Devereaux. Granted Lord Devereaux was a good looking man he wasn't what you would call great husband or father material. In fact, he wasn't present at any of his children's births. He was always away either on State business or playing Polo and there was a rumour once that when Prince Aton was born Lord Devereaux was seen escorting his newest mistress to a fashion show in Milan."

"Now while Lord Devereaux wasn't present at the births, Mr. Scott was. It was thanks to his quick thinking that Princess Natalie is even here today as she was born two months premature fifteen years ago," said Lauren. "One of my friends was the OB nurse at all three of the Royal births and she said that you could see how much Mr. Scott loved Her Majesty. It was he who held the babies first and the pride and love on his face was there for everyone to see."

"But.." Greta began.

"Let me finish," Lauren said. "I'm getting there. Now as I said Lord Devereaux wasn't great father material and when Princess Natalie was just learning to talk she took to calling Mr. Scott 'papi'. No amount of correction could get her to stop until finally at age four she stopped calling him 'papi' and started calling him Scott. Now while she rarely called him 'papi' as she got older there were times when she reverted back to calling him that. When she broke her arm her 'papi', Scott was the only one she would allow near her so the doctor could set her arm. And it was the same when she had to get stitches in her head. She wouldn't let anyone but her 'papi' near her. I heard about both these incidents from Shelly, the head ER nurse."

"A little over three years ago the whole country was up in arms over Prince Joseph's actions at one of the televised audiences. It seems that Lord Devereaux wrote three letters to his children denying them as his. Princess Natalie found the first one and Prince Joseph found her crying over it. He read it and the two other ones that were addressed to him and Prince Anton. Well, he lost his temper. He is a true Renaldi as he has the temper of King Rupert, may he rest in peace," Lauren said.

"Well, after his actions Prince Joseph addressed the country the next day, told everyone about the letters, said since his father denied him he saw no reason to carry his name so all three children became known as Rameriz Renaldi and to forestall any rumours of illegitimacy all three children submitted to DNA testing. The results came back and the three were undeniably the children of Queen Amelia and Lord Devereaux.

Princess Natalie decided that she wanted to go to school in England so Queen Amelia allowed her to attend boarding school there. She regularly comes back to Genovia on hols. I guess when Mr. Scott got shot Her Majesty ordered Princess Natalie to be brought home early, since she has always been really close to Mr. Scott" ended Laura.

"So are Mr. Scott and Her Majesty an item?" asked Greta.

Everyone around the table began to laugh. "What? What is so funny?" Greta asked.

"That is the best kept secret in Genovia," Lauren said.

"I don't understand," Greta said.

"Everyone knows they are an item and we are all just waiting for Prince Joseph to be crowned King before Her Majesty and Mr. Scott get married," Carolyn said. "But what is so funny is that while everyone knows they are an item, Her Majesty and Mr. Scott go out of their way to not bring attention to their relationship. Sir Joseph and Queen Clarisse did the same thing."

"Hence the reason we call it the best kept secret in Genovia. Everyone knows," Lauren said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Natalie yawned and stretched rolling her shoulders to get the kinks out. She walked toward the window and opened the shades a bit to allow some sunlight into the room. Turning around she walked back to the chair and deftly folded the blanket before setting it and the pillow on the other chair for later use. So intent on her actions that she failed to notice the alert green gaze that followed her as she moved.

Finally finished straightening up Natalie turned around and gasped at the alert gaze from the man in the bed.

"You're awake," she whispered.

"You're awake," she said louder.

She ran to the door, opened it and noticing Lionel standing there said, "He's awake." Her voice carried to the nurses' station and soon two nurses and a resident were in the room.

After determining Scott was fully awake and alert the resident said, "Mr. Scott let's get this tube out of you so you can breathe on your own. Just relax and we will have it out in just a minute."

Scott nodded his head in understanding, his gaze never leaving Natalie's. The tube was removed and Scott cleared his throat gently.

"Your throat will be sore for a few days but other than that you should have no long term effects from the tube," the resident said.

"I'll be contacting Doctor Mateson to let him know you are awake," he said. The nurses checked his bandages, took his vitals, retrieved some ice for him to soothe his throat, and then left him alone with Natalie and Lionel.

Lionel was the first to speak. "It's good to see you awake, Scott," he said. "I've alerted the Palace and everyone should be here soon." At Scott's nod Lionel added, "I'll just be outside if you need me."

"Lio…Lionel…thank you," Scott whispered.

Lionel nodded. He knew if he spoke his voice would crack with emotion. Turning, Lionel left closing the door behind him.

Scott stared at Natalie, unsure of what to say or why she was here. For three years she had barely spoke to him and when she did it was always unfailingly polite. Part of him wanted to think that if she was here it meant that she forgave him, and part of him was afraid that she was only here as because no one else was available. He cleared his throat gently ready to speak only to be interrupted by her.

"Je t'aime papi. Je suis désolée," she said grabbing his hand.

Scott couldn't stop the tears. "Oh baby girl, there is nothing to forgive," he whispered as he pulled her gently to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later when the rest of the family arrived they discovered the Royal Head of Security holding His Princess tightly in his arms, his chin resting on her head and a small smile gracing his face as they slept.

**The End** (There is one more in this series…the word is Magic…and can you guess what the story will be about?)

**Translation:** Je t'aime papi. (I love you daddy.) Je suis désolée (I am sorry.)


End file.
